ZakuxLulu drabbles
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: this drabbles made for a drabble contest by spirited soul a few weeks ago in Aarinfantasy. Full of SuzakuxLulu -
1. Geass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass! This story is mine and mine only! xDD**

**Author's note: **BloodSage and my beta help me with these drabbles for my grammar =D  
this drabbles made for a drabble contest by spirited_soul a few weeks ago in Aarinfantasy

**Title: Geass  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Pairing/Characters: SuzakuxLelouch  
Warnings: humor**

"Why don't you cast Geass on him?" C.C asked in an irritated tone.

"No, I don't want to cast Geass on someone I love" Lelouch said, smiling brightly as he flicked his hair from his eyes. Imaginary sparks surrounded him.

C.C rolled her eyes.

Somewhere in the background, a loud voice could be heard…

"Zero! I'm going to capture and kill you!!" It was so demanding and firm, it was Suzaku's voice.

"…"

"I think you're right, I'll use it." Lelouch's eyes twitching as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Idiot" C.C said and walked away.

~*end*~


	2. Suzaku's jealousy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass! This story is mine and mine only! xDD**_

_**Author's note: **BloodSage and my beta help me with these drabbles for my grammar =D  
this drabbles made for a drabble contest by spirited_soul a few weeks ago in Aarinfantasy_

**Title: Suzaku's jealousy  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Pairing/Characters: Suzaku x Lelouch  
Warnings: humor (K+)  
Comments: xD Suzaku vs Rolo (note: Suzaku and Lelouch was sitting side by side, doing some assignment )**

"Nii-san, is this the notebook you are looking for?" Rolo handed him the notebook.

"Thank you very much, Rolo. You are a good helper" Lelouch, his loving brother, beamed.

Rolo laughed at him, blushing.

_  
Three minutes later…_

"Nii-san, here is the sampler you were searching for"

"Thank you, Rolo"

_A minute later…_

"Nii-san, here is your drink"

"Thank you, Rolo"

Meanwhile, Suzaku was staring at them with jealousy and patted Lelouch's shoulder.

"Lelouch"

"What is it Suzakh-!!" Lelouch yelped when his face was being forced down to Suzaku's crotch.

"Here is your milk" he smiled sweetly.

Lelouch: "!!!!"

Rolo: "^!&*#^&!!!"

~*end*~


	3. Pleasure

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass! This story is mine and mine only! xDD**_

_**Author's note: **BloodSage and my beta help me with these drabbles for my grammar =D  
this drabbles made for a drabble contest by spirited_soul a few weeks ago in Aarinfantasy_

**Title: pleasure  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Pairing/Characters: SuzakuxLelouch  
Warnings: humor  
Comments: xD nothing but distractions and disappointing result LOL**

"Lelouch…"

"Suzaku… that's …aah!" Lelouch mewled at the touch.

"Lelouch, open your eyes, look at me"

"No, I'm not… ah! Not there…" he moaned softly.

"Lelouch!"

"Suzaku!"

Lelouch gasped, opened his eyes abruptly and stared at Suzaku's green eyes, which were looming over his, and their owner stared at him, worried.

"…"

"…"

"Were you having a nightmare?" Suzaku asked in a soft tone. Upon hearing that, Lelouch blushed.

"It was nothing!" Lelouch said, and turned his back to him, blushing brightly. Suzaku blinked and stared at his back, confused and scratched his head "huh??" and scratched his head confused.

**~*end*~**

_Not to show off but Spirited choose two of the drabbles above, the one 'Geass' and 'Suzaku's jealousy' I'm just happy ^-^/  
_


	4. Yogurt

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass! This story is mine and mine only! xDD**_

_**Author's note: **BloodSage and my beta help me with these drabbles for my grammar =D  
this drabbles made for a drabble contest by spirited_soul a few weeks ago in Aarinfantasy_

**Title**: Yogurt  
**Fandom**: Code Geass  
**Pairing/Characters**: Suzaku x Lelouch  
**Warnings**: smut (M rating of course)  
**Comments**: xD I was eating yogurt when typing this and start biting on my straw LOL

Suzaku spilled over the yogurt on his lover's length and moved down, licking it clean.

"Lelouch… you taste good." Suzaku said as he licked his rigid member.

Lelouch moaned as he forced himself to stay still and then a warm substance dripped down Suzaku's lips as he made a slurping sound. Lelouch blushed and slowly looked at him.

"Is it mine or the yogurt?" Lelouch asked in a husk whisper.

"It's yours Lelouch, so warm and sticky." Suzaku replied, licking his fingers.

"So tasty…" Suzaku stared at him with lust and started another sucking method to produce some more yogurts.

**~*end*~**


	5. Your Geass

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass! This story is mine and mine only! xDD**_

_**Author's note: **BloodSage and my beta help me with these drabbles for my grammar =D  
this drabbles made for a drabble contest by spirited_soul a few weeks ago in Aarinfantasy_

**Title**: Your Geass  
**Fandom**: Code Geass  
**Pairing/Characters**: Suzaku x Lelouch  
**Warnings**: angst (K rating)

"Lelouch… why… why did you cast the geass on me? I can't die, I can't meet you in the after life. I can't even say that… I… Lelouch." Suzaku's tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to hold himself from crying. The pain in his chest tightened.

"Suzaku… Suzaku" someone called him and his eyes widened. He slowly raised his head and stared at the one he loves.

"Lelouch!"

"I will stay in your heart always as long as you survive in your life"

"Lelouch…"

"So, survive, Suzaku!" Lelouch commanded.

"Yes, your majesty" he whispered as tears welled out.

**~*end*~**


End file.
